Blood Secrets
by Robby Swan
Summary: Todos têm segredos, até mesmo Stella Bonasera. Porém, quando um fantasma do passado volta para assombrar a grega, esses segredos podem ser revelados, até mesmo para aqueles que ela mais queria proteger.


**Capítulo 1 – Introduction/Midnight Snack**

Ela seguia cambaleante. A luz do luar iluminando, fracamente, seu caminho. O nível de álcool em seu sangue a impedindo de pensar direito.

Do alto do telhado, o predador a observava. Sorriu largamente.

Uma presa fácil era sinônimo de diversão.

Ouviu um rosnar baixo ao seu lado.

- O que temos? – perguntou a voz conhecida ao seu lado.

- O jantar, querida. – ele respondeu, sorrindo. – Quer dividir?

- Aceito. – respondeu a predadora sorrindo também.

- Um...

- Dois...

- Três...

Em segundos, os dois estavam na calçada.

- Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui? – falou o homem na frente da jovem bêbada.

- Uh, diga você, bonitão. – falou a garota provocante.

- Eu pensaria duas vezes antes de certos comentários, _querida_? – comentou a predadora atrás da garota, essa virou, rapidamente. Seu olhar era de surpresa.

- O que houve, querida? Medo? – perguntou o homem.

A garota começou a recuar.

- Não tem para aonde correr, não tem para aonde se esconder. – afirmou a predadora.

A menina se viu em pânico e correu.

O casal a seguiu.

Em segundos, o grito de uma garota de dezesseis anos foi calado pela mordaça da morte.

**Capítulo 2 – Body**

As câmeras fotografavam repetidamente a cena do crime.

O carro parou, a mulher desceu, seguiu a passos firmes até a cena do crime, aproximando-se do rapaz que colhia evidências e da moça que fotografava.

- O que temos? – perguntou a mulher

- Oh, bom dia, chefa. – falou o rapaz. – Garota, dezesseis anos. Garganta dilacerada por algo que ainda não identificamos.

- Não parece com nenhum animal que já tenhamos visto. – falou a moça, sem parar de bater fotos.

- E esse é o terceiro corpo com essas marcas essa semana, chefa. – falou o rapaz.

- Quantos desses casos são nossos? – perguntou a mulher.

- Dois. – respondeu a moça. – Os outros dois são do turno da noite, mas eu já falei com o supervisor deles e nos passaram os casos.

- Bom trabalho, Danna. – falou a mulher, fitando a moça. Seu olhar, então, voltou-se para o rapaz. – Luke, alguma identidade?

- O nome dela é Sarah Deakins, chefa. – falou o rapaz pegando a habilitação da garota no bolso e entregando a chefa.

A supervisora analisou a identidade.

- O que ela tem em comum com as demais vítimas? – perguntou

- Nós ligamos para o Lewis e ele disse que todas foram atacadas à noite. – respondeu Danna, finalmente, voltando sua atenção a sua chefa, essa analisava a garganta da vítima, com atenção. – Stella...

A supervisora fitou Danna.

- Vocês cuidam da cena, eu vou checar os outros casos com o Lewis, okay? – falou a dama dos olhos verdes.

- Okay, chefa. – falou Luke pelos dois.

Stella seguiu para seu carro, tirou o celular do bolso e entrou em seu veículo, quando atenderam sua chamada.

- Oi, preciso falar com você... Okay, pode ir para o laboratório?... Thanks. Vejo você lá.

**Capítulo 3 – Messenger**

Os olhos azuis observavam o corpo da vítima, a morena nada dizia, apenas analisava. Suspirou.

- É um de nós. – falou a morena massageando as têmporas. – Mas não conhecemos. Não é nenhum clã que já tenhamos conhecido.

- Acho que deu para perceber quando caçaram uma moça inocente. – resmungou o loiro encostado no balcão do necrotério, a morena nada disse, apenas revirou os olhos, Stella fitou o loiro, então a mulher.

- Quantos já foram? – perguntou a morena

- Quatro, todos mortos da mesma forma. – respondeu a grega.

- Algum suspeito?

A dama dos olhos verdes negou.

A morena suspirou, suas mãos na maca de ferro, seu olhar passeando pela sala, em busca de uma resposta.

- Examinou o veneno? – perguntou o loiro.

A grega o fitou.

- House, a identificação do veneno nunca foi provada. – argumentou a morena.

- E daí? É só ela tentar, não custa nada, Cuddles. – retrucou ele, então fitou Stella. – Vá logo, faça.

Os olhos verdes dela passaram de House a Lisa, esperando alguma reação da amiga, essa ergueu o olhar para a investigadora.

- Eu não sei, Stella, pode tentar, mas, mesmo assim, não tem outro veneno com que comparar. – falou.

- Tem o das outras vítimas, pelo menos, vou ter certeza de que é o mesmo assassino. – disse a CSI.

Lisa consentiu.

**xxx**

- Mandou me chamar, senhora? – perguntou a voz masculina.

A mulher virou. Os cabelos que uma vez foram castanho claros, agora, avermelhados no seu final. Os olhos que um dia guardaram doçura e meiguice, agora eram lar da maldade, saídos do castanho claro ao vermelho que ia dominando, aos poucos, a íris.

- Duncan, ouvi muito sobre você, rapaz. – falou a mulher começava a passear envolta do rapaz. – Preciso de um favor.

- O que deseja?

- Quero que faça sua próxima refeição e deixe-a como entrega a uma velha conhecida minha.

- Ela é uma de nós, senhora?

- Sim, ela é.

- E qual é o nome dela?

- Procure pela nova supervisora CSI de New Orleans. Deixe seu presente para Stella Bonasera.

**Capítulo 4 – Answer**

Ela não sabia dizer quem encontrara o corpo a sua porta.

Como as outras vítimas, essa tinha a garganta dilacerada. O veneno correspondia ao dos outros ataques.

A ideia de House dera certo.

Os venenos eram compatíveis.

Era um mesmo clã que estava atacando as vítimas e, por algum motivo, aquele clã ou vampiro queria atingi-la.

A grega sentiu a fúria tomá-la.

Pessoas inocentes estavam morrendo por sua culpa.

Ela rosnou.

- Stella. – a conhecida voz de Lisa a fez erguer o olhar para a porta de sua sala. – Eu soube do corpo na sua porta. O que descobriu?

- É o mesmo assassino. – a dama dos olhos azuis entregou as amostras de veneno a amiga, essa pegou os papéis e analisou.

- Ah... Stella, é o mesmo clã, mas são vampiros diferentes. – comentou Lisa colocando os papéis sobre a mesa.

A grega fitou a vampira a sua frente, então observou o que ela apontou nas folhas sobre a mesa.

- Não é tão útil como uma digital, mas dá para o gasto. – falou a morena dos olhos azuis.

- Stella... – a jovem Danna irrompeu pela sala da chefa. – Opa! Atrapalho?

- Não, Danna, o que achou? – falou Stella.

A jovem consentiu, então se aproximou e pôs uma folha sobre a mesa da supervisora.

- Encontramos alguém que bate com a digital encontrada na última vítima. – falou a CSI.

Stella e Lisa se olharam.

Bonasera sorriu.

- Ótimo trabalho, Danna. – falou a grega. – Eu vou interrogar esse garoto.

**xxx**

- De onde conhece Angela Davis? – questionou a grega colocando a foto da última vítima sobre a mesa.

O garoto deu de ombros, sem dar muita importância a foto.

- Não conheço. – disse apenas.

Stella levou uma mão para baixo da mesa, então desligou o microfone que deixava os outros lá fora ouvirem a conversa.

- Chega de jogos. Duncan Robinson, certo? – ela levantou com a ficha do rapaz em mãos e começou a caminhar pela sala. – Foi preso por porte ilegal de armas no ano retrasado, mas sua família pagou a fiança... Eu checei, você foi dado como morto há dez meses, Duncan. Alguém transformou você em um de nós, você mudou de Louis para Robinson, por causa do seu novo clã. Quem é a cabeça e o que ele quer comigo?

O jovem sorriu.

- Descobriu minha vida e pós-vida, mas não consegue achar o resto do clã? – zombou ele.

Stella parou na frente dele, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa.

Seu olha era feroz.

- É melhor começar a falar, garoto.

- Primeiro, não é ele, é ela. _Ela _não disse por que está atrás de você, mas mandou que eu deixasse o recado dado. Meu trabalho está feito. – falou o vampiro, levantando.

- Não tão rápido. – falou a grega, então ligou o microfone de novo, sem que o garoto percebesse. – _Ela_ mandou que fizesse o que exatamente?

- _Ela_ mandou eu matar o primeiro que encontrasse e deixasse na porta da sua casa, feliz? Eu matei essa garota, mas e daí? Você não vai ter tempo de pensar se o que ela quer é matar você.

Antes que algo mais fosse dito, o policial Trevor entrou, acompanhado de outros dois oficiais.

- Ora, ora, senhor Robinson, está preso pelo homicídio de Angela Davis.

O policial algemou o rapaz e o levou para fora da sala, Stella voltou seu olhar para Lisa que assistia tudo do lado de fora.

**xxx**

- Senhora. – a voz fez a vampira virar.

- O que quer, Brian? – perguntou a vampira.

- Prenderam o Duncan. – respondeu o vampiro mais jovem.

A vampira sorriu.

- Traga-o de volta e garanta que ele não vá falar ou fazer nada que me desagrade.

- Senhora...?

- Acabe com ele, Brian!

- Sim, senhora.

O vampiro consentiu e deixou o local

A vampira sorriu.

**Capítulo 5 – Past Ghosts**

Stella revirava todas as evidências em sua sala. Já passava das onze da noite, mas a CSI não fizera pausa alguma, estava concentrada em seu trabalho.

Seu celular tocou, ela olhou na tela e atendeu.

- Bonasera.

_- Stella, é o Trevor, seu criminoso, Duncan Robinson foi morto, encontramos os ossos dele queimados na cela._ – o oficial falou

- O que? Quando?

_- Ele foi encontrado há pouco. Não sabemos quem fez isso. A grade da cela dele está arrebentada._

- Eu vou para aí, Trevor, ninguém toca nessa cena sem a minha autorização. – falou a grega, levantando, desligou, então, discou outro número. – Oi, Lisa, assim que ouvir essa mensagem me liga. Tem algo muito errado no ar. – desligou e buscou outro número. – Lewis... Eu sei, desculpa te acordar, mas é uma emergência temos um assassinato na penitenciária. Queimaram o Duncan Robinson... Ligue para os outros eu vou encontrar vocês lá... Okay, bye.

Ela desligou, ao erguer o olhar na direção do elevador foi pega de surpresa.

- Para que tanta pressa, detetive? – a voz feminina questionou

- Claire. – falou em choque.

- Conrad Robinson. – completou a vampira. – Faz bastante tempo, Stella.

Bonasera estudava a vampira com cuidado, enquanto essa caminhava.

- O que você fez? – rosnou a grega percebendo a situação. – Você faz alguma ideia do que fez ao Mac?

- Ah, eu estive mais perto dele do que pensa, querida. – comentou Claire com um sorriso que Stella não reconheceu.

- Quem mordeu você? Depois do 9/11? A Claire que o Mac amava não é essa que está na minha frente.

O sorriso da vampira sumiu.

- Aquela Claire morreu quando aquele prédio desabou. – rosnou, então sorriu. – Peyton e Aubrey fizeram um ótimo trabalho vigiando _meu_ Mac.

- Elas não eram vampiras... – disse Stella confusa.

- Não e, por isso, eu tinha alguma influencia sobre elas, duas mulheres interessadas no que me pertence até hoje... Elas não reclamaram.

- O que você quer? Por que essa matança?

- Para ganhar a sua atenção. Eu vou voltar para New York, Christine está tomando conta do Mac para mim. Eu sei, você não a conhece, ela é uma de nós, Stella. Eu vou fazer uma visita ao seu querido amigo. Por que não vem? Vai ser divertido. Imagine só, alguns do meu clã encontrando sua querida "família feliz" de NY.

A grega rosnou furiosa.

- Nem pense em chegar perto deles, Conrad!

A vampira riu.

- Me impeça! – desafiou.

Bonasera estreitou o olhar.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir, NY me espera. Mac vai ficar tão feliz em me ver...

A vampira deixou o laboratório rindo.

Stella tirou o celular do bolso e discou o mais rápido possível.

- Lisa, eu vou para NY.

**Capítulo 6 – Help**

Ela não perdeu tempo, sem pensar duas vezes, Stella arrumou o que podia e, logo, estava pronta para ir para NY.

- Stella, recebi sua ligação. – falou Lisa entrando no quarto, vendo a amiga arrumando a mala.

- Ela enganou o Mac, Lisa. – falou a grega andando pelo quarto, arrumando tudo.

- O que ela quer?

- Me perturbar... Eu sinto que ela vai fazer algo com o Mac, Lisa. Eu não posso deixar que ela machuque nenhum deles.

- Ela tem mais três no clã. Brian, Lucas e Riley. Os três são fortes, sem contar Christine. Não pode ir sozinha.

- Ela está usando a Christine.

- Nós vamos com você. House, Treze e eu.

- É a sua família. _Seu_ marido, _sua_ filha.

- _Seu_ clã, Stella.

- _Meus _problemas.

Lisa suspirou.

- Você e House são iguais, não deixam que as pessoas ajudem. – afirmou a vampira dos olhos azuis. Então, segurou a amiga. – Stella, é uma grande amiga, muito teimosa, mas é a minha amiga. É parte do clã, é parte da família. Nós vamos com você.

- Lisa...

- Você a ouviu. – falou House da porta do quarto, fazendo as duas o olharem.

Bonasera hesitou, mas aceitou.

**Capítulo 7 – Hunting**

Riley, Brian e Lucas seguiam a cabeça do clã para fora do aeroporto.

Claire fora transformada em vampira por Riley, um vampiro que a encontrou nos escombros, quando caçava. Encantado, o vampiro a queria como esposa, mas a vampira, de mente transformada, adiava o máximo possível uma resposta. Os companheiros de Riley, Brian e Lucas, aceitaram a Conrad no clã, após a vampira mostrar poder.

O clã dos Robinson seguia a passos firmes, rumando pelas ruas de Manhattan a procura do laboratório CSI de NY.

**xxx**

Stella, House, Lisa e Treze chegaram ao aeroporto seguindo os rastros do clã Robinson.

Treze, a vampira mais jovem, filha dos House, tinha a habilidade para farejar outros vampiros. Uma das poucas criaturas de sua espécie com algo mais além das típicas capacidades vampirescas.

- Eles estão indo para o laboratório. – falou Stella, então olhou a hora em seu relógio. Era por volta das quatro da tarde, a equipe, provavelmente, estaria ocupada com os casos, porém estariam no laboratório.

- Temos que ser rápidos. – falou a grega.

**xxx**

Os olhos azuis do detetive Taylor estava concentrados na leitura de um relatório de seu último caso, quando a atenção do supervisor se voltou para a porta de seu escritório sendo aberta.

- Mac. – a voz o fez erguer o olhar. Jo entrou e colocou um arquivo sobre a mesa do detetive. – Caso encerrado, papelada encerrada.

Taylor consentiu.

- Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas. – avisou a detetive.

- Bom, viu Danny e Lindsay?

- Eles estão na balística, parece que a Lucy está com eles, algo sobre o aniversário dela.

Mac sorriu.

Jo sorriu de volta.

- Bom, eu vou indo.

- Okay, se encontrar o Flack, diga que quero falar com ele.

Danville consentiu e deixou a sala.

Após algum tempo, a porta foi novamente aberta.

Mac ergueu, lentamente, o olhar.

- Flack, eu... – ele congelou ao ver quem estava ali. – Claire.

**Capítulo 8 - Prey**

Ninguém entrava e ninguém saía.

Brian, Riley e Lucas mantinham Lucy, Jo, Lindsay, Flack e Danny presos no laboratório.

Quando Stella chegou com House, Lisa e Treze, avistou os três vampiros no andar de seus amigos.

- Ora, ora. Você deve ser a famosa Bonasera. – provocou Riley com um sorriso, atrás dele e dos outros dois vampiros a equipe e Lucy.

- Stella, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Flack surpreso por vê-la.

- É uma longa história, Flack. – respondeu a grega, então fitou Riley, esse riu.

- Vai ser triste quando eles morrerem sem saber sua verdadeira identidade. – zombou o vampiro.

- Não vai encostar neles. – sibilou Stella, seu olhar feroz vigiando os três vampiros.

- Quero ver como vai defendê-los e defender seu grande amigo. – provocou Brian.

- É verdade, detetive, o detetive Taylor está recebendo uma visita agora. – lembrou Riley.

- Sejamos rápidos, eu acabo com vocês e depois vou atrás da Claire. – a fúria da grega ardia por suas veias.

- LUCY! – Lindsay gritou desesperada, quando Lucas agarrou a menina pelo braço afastando-a da mãe. A pequena Lucy começou a chorar e gritar.

Danny levantou-se e correu na direção do vampiro, sendo empurrado contra a parede por Brian.

- DANNY! – gritou Lindsay.

- Deixa eles irem! – gritou Stella. – Eles não têm nada com isso! Sou eu que ela quer!

- O sangue dela parece tão apetitoso. – provocou Lucas aproximando a boca do pulso da pequena Lucy.

- Filho da mãe! – Treze avançou no vampiro em um segundo, arrancando-lhe o braço direito com os dentes e atirando longe.

Lucy gritou e, antes que pudesse cair no chão, foi pega por Treze que a entregou a mãe, antes de voltar sua atenção para Lucas, avançando no vampiro que gemia de dor.

- Remy! – gritou Lisa, vendo a filha brigar com ódio contra o outro vampiro.

Brian soltou Danny e, furioso, fitou os vampiros adversários. Ninguém mexia com seu irmão.

Cuddy analisou Brian e fitou Stella.

- Vai atrás da Claire, nós cuidamos desses daqui. – falou a morena dos olhos azuis.

Stella hesitou, mas consentiu, fez seu caminho na direção da sala de Mac, mas parou ao lado de Lindsay.

- Sinto muito por isso, Linds. Você e Flack, peguem os outros e saiam daqui, tirem todo mundo do prédio, okay? – falou a vampira.

- Ela não vai conseguir, Bonasera! – falou Riley.

- Stella, você vai ficar bem? E o Mac? – questionou Lindsay.

- Acredita em mim, Linds. Protege eles para mim. Eu cuido de mim e do Mac, okay? – falou a grega.

A loira consentiu, então fitou Flack que concordou com a cabeça.

- Eles não têm como escapar. – insistiu Riley.

- Você vai estar ocupado para impedir. – falou House, ganhando a atenção do vampiro. Antes de colocar o vampiro no chão, pressionando-o pela garganta contra o solo. Riley tinha dificuldade para respirar com a força do vampiro loiro esmagando sua garganta.

Brian foi lançado contra a parede por uma Lisa House furiosa.

Enquanto os três Robinson estavam "ocupados", Lindsay e Flack seguiram as instruções de Stella e correram com a equipe para sair do prédio.

A grega, então seguiu para a sala de Mac.

**xxx**

- Claire.

Taylor não acreditava no que via.

- Sim, Mac, sou eu. – respondeu a vampira com um ar doce e meigo, escondendo suas intenções. Fazendo o detetive lembrar-se daquela que uma vez ele amara e não pensar na vampira que ela se tornara.

- Como...? – ele tentou

- É uma longa história, querido.

- Mac! – um grito se fez ouvido, fazendo os dois olharem para a porta.

- Stella. – falou Taylor ainda mais surpreso.

O olhar da grega era preocupado, alerta.

O sorriso de Claire alargou ao ver a vampira dos olhos verdes.

- Ah, Stella, querida, bom saber que veio. – falou a Robinson.

- Mac, ela não é quem parece. – tentou Stella. – Mac, a Claire que você ama morreu nas torres gêmeas.

- É mesmo? – indagou Claire. – Então como eu estou aqui, Mac?

A Robinson encarou McKenna.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – questionou Taylor

**Capítulo 9 – Truth, Lies and Blood**

_- O que está acontecendo aqui? – questionou Taylor_

Stella fitou o CSI.

- Ora, Mac, não vê? Ela não quer que você e eu fiquemos juntos. – provocou Claire

Taylor fitou Stella.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade, Mac.

- Quieta! – rosnou Conrad, então lançou Bonasera contra a parede mais próxima.

A grega bateu as costas na parede e caiu no chão, sua guarda estava baixa, graças a sua atenção no parceiro.

McKenna viu a cena, surpreso.

- Stella! – falou.

- Não se preocupe, querido. – disse a Robinson. – Ela não se machucou. Há coisas sobre ela que nem mesmo você sabe?

O investigador fitou a grega e viu que as palavras de Claire eram verdadeiras.

- Stella... – ele começou.

- Algumas coisas eu não podia te contar, pela sua segurança. – falou a dama dos olhos verdes, baixando o olhar para o chão, então fitou a vampira Robinson. – O que você quer de mim? Por que envolvê-lo nisso?

- Ele é tudo o que você tem, além da sua equipe. – respondeu Claire. – Sabe, quando você se torna um vampiro, você muda, dependendo de quem te transforma. Nunca gostei da maneira como você passava mais tempo com Mac do que comigo, mas a velha Claire era a velha Claire e não faria nada, eu, por outro lado...

- Então isso é sobre ciúmes?

- Não, é sobre rivalidade e sobre você ficando no meu lugar. Recebendo a atenção.

Mac observava a briga, tentando encontrar um sentido para tanta confusão.

- Então, eu pensei: que jeito melhor de ver você quebrar do que atingindo você pelo que você mais ama. – falou Claire. – Primeiro, eu tinha de colocar sua amiga e a família dela em risco, então eu partiria para a sua equipe, agora, você assiste, enquanto eu decido como machucar seu amado Taylor.

Mac fitou Stella em choque, essa encarava Claire surpresa.

A Robinson ficou atrás de Mac e, logo, o marine foi ao chão, com alguns gritos de dor.

A grega gritou em ódio e avançou na outra vampira, essa contra atacou e virou, pressionando Stella contra a mesma parede, apertando-lhe a garganta.

Mac, já sem dor, porém surpreso, viu a dama dos olhos verdes lutando contra a Robinson, para soltar-se.

- Por que você não fala para ele o que você é? Por que não conta para ele por que foi embora? – indagou Conrad.

Stella se debatia, seu olhar em Mac.

Claire tirou um pequeno livro do bolso com a mão livre.

- _"... Cada dia se torna mais difícil ficar perto de Mac. Tenho medo do que posso fazer. O sangue dele nunca se mostrou tão atraente. Volto a pensar na proposta de emprego em NO..."_ – leu Robinson – Parece que a vampira não estava mais aguentando ficar perto do querido Taylor. A tentação é grande, não é? Imagine só, experimentar cada gota do sangue de seu querido Mac Taylor, não seria ótimo? Pena que não vai chegar perto, vai morrer de dor e sede, assistindo em quanto eu mato seu querido Mac.

Stella acertou um chute na vampira, lançando-a para o outro lado da sala.

Fitou Taylor, preocupada.

- Mac,... – ela procurava por algum ferimento nele.

- Stella, é verdade? – ele questionou.

- Eu não podia te contar sobre essa coisa de vampira. – a investigadora tentou. – É, eu não podia ficar perto de você por mais tempo. Você é demais para mim. Seu cheiro é forte demais, eu não podia te machucar e nem posso.

- Own, que meigo. – zombou Claire, antes de lançar Stella ao chão e prendê-la no solo e lançar a mesa de Taylor na vampira, prendendo-a onde estava.

Seguiu na direção do supervisor e o jogou do outro lado da sala, o CSI chocou-se contra a parede, um quadro caiu próximo a ele e estilhaços de vidro o cortaram.

- Mac! - gritou Stella, enquanto lutava para se livrar do peso sobre seu corpo.

Conrad aproximou-se do ex-marido, aproveitou um caco de vidro e aumentou o corte dele, fazendo Taylor arder mais em dor.

- Não é bonito? – provocou Robinson.

- Mac, eu sinto muito, mas eu não vou deixar ela continuar ferindo você. – falou Stella e arremessou o peso na oponente. Logo, avançou na mesma.

Taylor ia perdendo sangue, então, rasgou parte de sua camisa, na intenção de amarrar o corte e estancar o sangramento. Porém, perdia sangue rapidamente, começava a ter dificuldade para manter-se desperto e respirando.

Ouviu um grito, quando Stella arrancou fora a cabeça da Robinson e correu até ele.

A grega abaixou-se perto dele, pegou seu braço ferido e buscou seu olhar.

- Eu sinto muito, Mac. Queria que tivesse outro jeito de te salvar. – ela murmurou

Em um segundo, a vampira mordeu-lhe o pescoço, deixando seu veneno entrar no organismo do CSI.

Lutando contra a vontade de saborear aquele sangue que invadia sua boca pelas feridas que ela abrira.

Taylor sentiu dificuldade em respirar, em manter os olhos abertos.

- Stella... – tentou.

Viu a grega com os lábios manchados de sangue, ela procurava algo.

Os pedaços do corpo da Robinson não muito longe no chão.

Taylor tirou um isqueiro do bolso, acendeu e lançou na direção do corpo da vampira em pedaços.

Então perdeu a consciência.

**Capítulo 10 – Awaken**

Ele abriu os olhos, adaptando-se com a luz.

Retomou a consciência, então, olhou em volta... Um necrotério.

Sentou na fria mesa metálica e viu, ali perto, a dama dos olhos verdes.

- Stella. – chamou.

A grega o fitou, levantou-se do banco e aproximou-se.

- Mac. – falou. – Desculpa por tudo.

- Fez o que era necessário.

Ela baixou o olhar.

- Como foi transformada? – perguntou ele

- Uma amiga no orfanato, ela ia ser adotada e disse que esse dom poderia deixar as coisas um pouco menos complicadas na minha vida... Ela estava certa e errada ao mesmo tempo.

Ele consentiu.

- Então eu agora sou...? – ele perguntou

- Um vampiro? É.

A grega baixou o olhar.

- Estava certa, aquela não era a Claire que eu amava. – ele disse. – Por isso, eu joguei o isqueiro.

Bonasera suspirou.

- Todos pensam que morreu, Mac. – ela avisou. – O fogo na sua sala se espalhou pelo andar.

- E quanto a você?

- Desaparecida, minha amiga, Lisa, o marido e a filha foram dados como mortos também.

- Também são vampiros?

Ela consentiu.

- E os "amigos" da Claire? – perguntou o investigador.

- Queimados pelos House... O que vai fazer agora?

Os olhares se encontraram.

- Eu não sei... Preciso de um tempo.

A grega consentiu, então se afastou.

- Espero um dia vê-lo outra vez, Taylor. – ela disse perto da porta.

- Quem sabe, Bonasera. – ele respondeu

Ela sorriu, levemente, e saiu dali.

**Capítulo 11 – Midnight Encouter**

**- Algum Tempo Depois -**

- Stella.

Ela abriu os olhos, sentou na cama, segurou o lençol branco contra seu corpo.

A grega o viu de pé do outro lado do quarto, na direção da cama.

Já passava da meia-noite, a lua iluminava o ambiente.

Apenas o suficiente para a grega saber que aquele olhar de Taylor dizia muita coisa. O permitido e o proibido, caminhando ao lascivo sem hesitação.

- Mac. – foi tudo o que ela disse.

- Não sabia que dormia nua. – ele comentou, aproximando-se da cama.

Os olhos azuis dela exploraram o corpo do detetive, esse usava apenas jeans que mal disfarçavam a ereção do vampiro, enquanto esse subia na cama da vampira sem hesitação.

- Sabia sim, pensa que não me senti observada nas últimas noites? – ela retrucou, vendo-o engatinhar em sua direção.

Logo, ele estava entre as pernas dela, tendo-a deitada na cama, impedida de fugir e, da cintura para cima, exposta, já que ele puxava o lençol para longe daquele corpo.

- Mancha de sangue não sai fácil. – ela disse, fechando os olhos, quando ele aproximou o rosto de seu pescoço.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Seu sangue ainda está aqui. – ela gemeu em sede daquilo que se proibira provar.

Forçou-se contra o colchão, querendo evitar o cheiro forte.

Sem piedade, Taylor colou seus corpos, fazendo-a tremer pelo contato e o tentador cheiro.

- Mac... – ela tentou, sentindo o nariz dele roçando sua pele do pescoço.

Ele a mordeu, a grega arqueou.

- Ah... – ela gemeu.

A mão dele tocou a coxa dela, erguendo-a, afastou o rosto do pescoço da grega, aproximando-se da coxa, onde mordeu.

Ele havia descoberto.

O sexo entre vampiros ia além do sexo entre humanos.

As mordidas eram tão provocantes quanto mais lasciva das preliminares.

Stella sangrava, levemente, pelas feridas que ele abrira.

Ofegava a cada toque e mordida.

Ele a tinha. Nua, rendida, enquanto seu corpo e mente pediam por mais.

Os olhos verdes brilharam, quando ela ergueu-se o suficiente para morder o pescoço dele. Sem medo de provar o que tanto ambicionava. O sangue dele. Puro e doce aos lábios dela.

Taylor buscou os lábios manchados da parceira, então a beijou.

Puxou-a pela cintura para si.

Os lençóis estariam manchados pela manhã, mas não teria a menor importância.

O casal teria uma eternidade para pequenos detalhes, como o lençol manchado de sangue, ou outros detalhes mais interessantes, como o que os ocupava agora.

E a lua, em silêncio, observava os filhos da noite se conhecendo, se explorando como nunca antes.


End file.
